Life at Hogwarts in the 1960s by Rita Skeeter
by Nixongirl91
Summary: Ok... so this is basically the one truthful story Rita ever does, but never publishes. It is an autobiographical account of her times at Hogwarts during the 1960s. Luna's parents and Lockhart are in here too.
1. Chapter 1

Life at Hogwarts in the 1960s:

The name? Rita Skeeter. The place? Hogwarts. It was the 1960s: a time when nothing meant everything and when you only had to worry about the here and now. We, the students of Hogwarts, were just as rebellious as the other teenagers in the world; we demonstrated and were part of the counterculture. This is the story of a time that few of us can remember precisely, but is still such a large part of who we are.  
It was 1966 and I had just started my fifth year at Hogwarts. I was one of those teenagers; I had to have my fair share of angst and attitude. It was good to get away from my parents, they had exhausted me with their incessant worrying. I sat on the train alone and watched out the window at the blurred landscape. I felt at the seams of my new uniform; the skirt was a couple of inches too short (I had personally made these alterations the night before). I looked quite different back then; and, I will be the first to admit, I was an ugly duckling. My body still had yet to take the definite shape of a woman and my hair was an indistinct brown that hung lankly about my face. I was a book-worm, therefore, I did not pride myself in looking beautiful.  
Suddenly, the door to my car opened and a young gentleman and woman slid into the seats across from me. The boy had that certain air about him that said he would discover all sorts of wonders; the girl was absolutely gorgeous in a way that didn't require spells or charms. They giggled at me and continued to stare at me as though I were some sort of spectacle.  
"What do you want?!" I finally asked, fed up with their looks.  
"Sorry," the girl said," it's just that I think I've seen you before. What year are you in?"  
"Fifth," I replied curtly.  
"Hmm..." She began sucking on her top lip thoughtfully as she tried to remember me. "Yes, now I remember. I had Charms with you last year. How come you never talk to anyone? I wanted to talk to you, but you always seemed so stuck-up."  
I was taken aback by this question and I couldn't hide this. My glare seemed to slightly unnerve her as her smile faltered and it took awhile to come back. "I'm sorry," I murmurred. "I just don't see the point in having friends. It's just, I'm so busy with my studies that it would just be an imposition."  
"Makes sense that you were put in Ravenclaw," the girl mused as she pulled the boy closer to him.  
"Yeah. I suppose."  
"Well... My name is Endoraa," the girl said as she held out her hand.  
"Rita Skeeter," I said as I grabbed her hand and shook it lightly.  
"And, I am Xenophilius Lovegood," the boy said with a brisk nod.  
"I couldn't help but notice your skirt," Endorra said with a sly smile. "If I remember correctly, they are supposed to be to the knee... and those most certainly are not."  
"Well, even I think that the dress code is severly behind the times," I said with a wink.  
The conversation flowed freely between the three of us and it seemed as if we had been friends all of our lives. Xenophilius and Endoraa had been dating since their second year, they had already been "all the way" and couldn't believe that I hadn't. Xeno was a Ravenclaw, like me, but Endoraa was in Hufflepuff. They both had a manic yet mellow spirit about them that made me feel as though I were in a stream with two different currents. "You should be a blonde..." Endorra said as she let out a sigh.  
"Why?" I asked, rather suprised by the statement.  
"Your skin color; you shouldn't be a brunette. I could do it right now if you want!"  
Endoraa jumped up with an excited look on my face; she had her wand at the ready. I was rather nervous about the prospect of putting so much trust in this person I had just met. Then I decided that, I might as well try to impress these new friends with my "laid-back" nature. Endoraa pointed the wand at my hair and began to mutter some incoherent babble; I began to feel a strange tingling in my hair and I saw several strands turn almost white.  
"It worked!" Endoraa said as she beamed.  
I grabbed my mirror out of my trunk and began to inspect my new look. My hair was a pristine platinum blonde and, instead of the lank style I had before, my hair ran in elaborate curls that ended at my cheek. It took a while to comprehend everything, so I just sat there and gaped at myself in the mirror. "I hate to interrupt the beauty parlor here, but we've just pulled into the station." Xenophilius interjected in a sharp tone to rouse both of us out of the sudden transformation.  
I quickly put my mirror back into the trunk and walked out of the car. The carriage ride up was quite chilly and I suddenly wished that I had a longer skirt. I couldn't see any sign of Xenophilius and Endoraa, but I figured that they wanted to talk to actual friends now. I looked across the carriage at a boy I had seen once before in the library. He was one of those prideful Gryffindors that was too handsome for his own good. "Gilderoy Lockhart," the boy said as he held out a firm hand.  
"Rita Skeeter," I almost sneered as I gingerly took his hand.  
"I haven't seen you around here before..."  
"I don't tend to hang around with people I feel are not worth my time."  
"What a harsh tongue! You seem to forget who you are talking to. I am Gilderoy Lockhart: Head Boy, Quidditch player, and your superior."  
"Ha! I could care less who you are. You're just another pompous ass; a dime a dozen in Gryffindor."  
Lockhart sniffed at my comment and turned to face away. I quietly celebrated my victory. Despite my absolute disgust for him, I couldn't help noticing his gorgeous cheek bones that looked as though they could cut granite.  
The dining hall was filled with students who seemed to all have a sense of lazy disobediance about them (something that our generation was famous for). I sat next to Xenophilius, which allowed me to face the Gryffindor table. I saw Lockhart glare at me and then talk rather animatedly at his friends.  
"Something must have Lockhart's knickers in a twist," Xeno scoffed as he took a bite of potatoes.  
"Why do you say that?" I asked innocently, though wanting to have more satisfaction from my accomplishments.  
"The last time I saw him this upset was when that one girl wouldn't go out with him."  
Xeno's answer struck me by suprise, though I have to admit that I was still satisfied. I continued to converse with Xeno, every so often returning my attention to the Gryffindor table where Lockhart was still fuming. Dumbledore looked quite the same in the sixties as he did near his death. His auburn hair and beard were kept long, though there were several garnishments looped through them. He had a more earthen appearance about him, he probably hadn't bathed in a few days and his clothes represented shear bohemian. Though his style pronounced a laid-back personality, he still nonetheless commanded the room. He smiled at us all and began to speak, though, no one paid attention. He quietly sat down and we began to depart. I was quite excited to reach the bed that night. I was worn out from the trip and I knew that tomorrow would be stressful enough. My last thoughts before falling asleep were of Xeno, Endoraa, and Gilderoy.  
I woke up to a gentle chiming noise eminating from my wand. I went to the girls' bath on the second floor to take my shower, since it had the warmest taps. I had hoped that the showers would be empty, since I was so self-concious about my own body. The coast seemed clear when I walked in, so I quickly undressed and stepped under the faucet. The warm water cascaded over me and brought my thoughts into a deep and dreamy state.  
"Rita!" A cheerful voice cried from behind me.  
I fell over at the suprise and quickly tried to cover up; never before had I been so embarassed. I finally looked up at a naked Endoraa smiling down at me in a rather quizzical way. "Are you o-kay?" She almost whispered as her face drew up into an expression of concern. "I'm so sorry to startle you, I thought we could share this shower since all the others are taken."  
"It's fine. I'm o-kay." I muttered with a deep red blush all over my body. "You just caught me off gaurd."  
I stood back up, but I still had my hands around my body in order to protect it from Endoraa's eyes. She walked up to the large faucet and began to get her hair wet. Even though I tried not to, I watched the water run in rivulets down her perfect body as she hummed.  
"Why do you stare?" She asked quite suddenly, as though it were still part of her tune.  
"I-I-I... well," I stammered as I tried to find the right words to express my deep embarassment and regret.  
"It's quite alright; I was just wondering. I find it perfectly normal to be attracted to people of the same sex."  
"What?! Listen, I'm not gay!"  
"Oh- I know you aren't gay, I saw the way you looked at Lockhart. You just seem to be attracted to women as well. It is quite normal, mind you. I have also found women to be rather attractive too. I mean, I have always thought that you are very pretty."  
I could not believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. How could she say these things all while washing her hair so mundanely? I stood there with an open mouth and just tried not to run away.  
"What?" The words escaped from my mouth like a gasp.  
"I suppose I rather have a knack for telling inconvenient truths, but, they are still truths nonetheless."  
Endoraa was rinsing out her hair as she watched me with her large, blue eyes. They seemed to be boring into my soul with an uncomfortable accuracy. I slid back further away from her as the blush on my face grew even more.  
"You shouldn't be afraid of this," Endoraa nearly whispered. "I used to be afraid, but then I realized that it would be foolish to. I learned that we should be who we are, love what we enjoy, and be open."  
I stood there, naked and gaping, trying to make sense of this whole mess. Endoraa had finished with her hair and was walking towards me with an absent-minded gait. She was mere inches from me, her breath playing on my cheeks. I couldn't move, so shocked that I was stuck at the spot. She moved her face forward and gently kissed me. I could feel the softness of her lips against my shaky ones. As she moved away, back to the faucet, I ran out of the stall as fast as I could.  
The common room was a welcome sight to me. The walls seemed to spin out of control and I could barely find my breath. I ran up to my dormitory and changed into new robes, feeling disgusted in the ones I was wearing. I tried to relive the moments that led up to that kiss, but they all seemed too mixed and unsteady for me to recollect. I decided to give up and go to Transfiguration.  
Minerva McGonagall was a completely different person back then. Instead of the prim and proper woman most know, she was a free spirit. Her long and wavy black hair hung freely down her back. Somehow, she had charmed flowers to stay in her hair, so that she looked like some kind of Mother Nature. Her eyes were a lively brown and were filled with such joy. She wore a long, form-fitting green gown that accentuated her body. Like Dumbledore, though, she still commanded the room.  
"Good day, class," she said as she pulled her wand from out of her robes and began to write on the chalkboard.  
McGonagall began lecturing on human transformation, how to change hair color and style.  
"This lesson is not meant to be used for idle fun," she said as she looked at me. "We are going to try and change our eyebrows different colors."  
I grabbed the mirror in front of me and began concentrating on darker brown eyebrows. I pictured the exact color and how it would come to inhabit my eyebrows. I cast the spell and felt a tingling on my forehead. I grabbed the mirror again and looked; I smiled at the good results.  
"Very good, Marguerite," McGonagall said as she passed by me. "I would like to see you in my office after class," the last part was in such a soft whisper that I wasn't sure I had even heard it.  
I squirmed at the fact that she called me by my real name; no one else ever called me that and I hated when people did. I gave a quick nod in her direction and went back to my practice.  
After class I went straight to McGonagall's office, feeling silly for doing so because, now, I felt that she hadn't even told me to come. Outside of the office, I also saw Endoraa and I began to feel a deep worry. What if McGonagall had found out about what happened this morning? Was I to be expelled?  
"I am glad to see you," Endoraa said with an airy voice.  
"Umm... me too," I said quietly and half-ashamed.  
"You are still upset- upset that I kissed you."  
"I'm not upset, just shocked. I mean, you have a boyfriend!"  
"Xeno and I have an arrangement about that. We feel that we should explore other people, but we will always love each other most of all."  
I had no reply to her comment, so I just sat there and prayed that McGonagall would call us in soon.  
"Miss. Winthrop. Miss. Skeeter. Please come in," McGonagall said brusquely.  
We both walked in and took seats in front of a large mahogany desk. Professor McGonagall sat down in front of us and began to shuffle through papers, as though to make it seem that she was incredible busy.  
"I have heard from someone that you two conducted yourselves inappropriately in the bathrooms this morning," she said as though she were slightly embarassed at having to say the words.  
My heart sank; I knew that I was probably going to be sent home immediately. I looked over at Endoraa and saw that she was hardly fazed by this. She seemed to be too busy twirling her hair around her wand.  
"I have never heard of this particular problem before, but I must impress upon you both the severity of your actions. I cannot stop your personal lives, but I must reccomend that you conduct yourselves with some decency."  
"But, Professor," I suddenly erupted as an attempt to save myself," I don't know what you're talking about! I am not attracted to women- it's absolutely disgusting!"  
I sat back in my seat after I finished and looked at both McGonagall and Endoraa. Endoraa seemed quizically amused by my outburst, but quickly went back to her hair. McGonagall seemed deeply affronted by my statement, as she had a deep grimace set into her face.  
"There will be no punishment," she muttered," just please go back to your common room."  
Endoraa jumped up from her seat and skipped out of the room. I looked back up at McGonagall and saw that her eyes were swimming with tears; never before had I felt so awful. After seeing her face, I almost ran out of the room. I quickly closed the door behind me and saw that Endoraa was sitting next to my leg.  
"That was quite a lie, Rita," she said in her blunt way.  
"I wasn't lying; I really am disgusted by such abnormal behavior."  
"Then why are you looking at me like that?"  
I then noticed that I had been looking at Endoraa like a piece of meat. She was positioned just so that I could see her entire bossom peeking out from her shirt. Once she mentioned my stares, I quickly stopped and looked away. I felt such shame.  
"You are quite the hypocrite, Rita. But, I still find you very attractive. How about we go for an evening stroll? I'll meet you at your common room tonight."  
With that last comment, Endoraa flipped her hair and began skipping to her next class. I just stood there, stunned by her comment, and ashamed at myself for making McGonagall cry. It wasn't until I heard the clamor of students rushing into the Great Hall for lunch that I was roused from my thoughts. I sat down next to Xeno and he shot me a knowing glance. I didn't look back at him, merely putting my concentration on my lunch. "Endoraa told me about what happened," he said," in the shower, of course. I don't think you should be so uptight... It's perfectly fine with me."  
I almost growled at his comments and looked away. My eyes were directed at the staff table. Dumbledore was talking to Professor Flitwick in a way that would make you smirk. I then looked at Profesor McGonagall; she seemed still so incredibly upset. Her eyes were red and she had barely touched her food; she merely kept her hand in Madame Pomfrey's, never bothering to look at the other woman.  
A rush of guilt surged through me, so I looked over at the Gryffindor table. Gilderoy Lochart was staring at me intently, much like the way a predator will before it attacks. I stared right back at him, daring him to make a scene. After several minutes, he grumbled and looked elsewhere. Making Lockhart miserable was the one comfort that I had.  
"Rita?" Xeno said as he shook my arm. "It's time to go. Are you going to sit here all day?"  
"What? No." I got up with a sort of daze that said that I still wasn't totally back in the real world.  
The rest of the day went by so quickly that I hardly believed that it had even happened. It was close to midnight and I was still in the common room, furiously working on a paper for Potions. I heard the door begin to say its riddle and a soft answer, the door swung open. Endoraa was standing inside the common room with her wand held aloft, giving her some light. She smiled at me and motioned for me to come with her. Even though everything in me head was telling me to stay in that chair, my body got up and walked towards her.  
"I'm glad that you're coming with me," Endoraa said as we walked through the darkened corridors.  
"Shh!" I tried to quiet her, for fear that we would be caught.  
Endoraa decided to heed my warning, for she didn't talk until we were well outside of the school. Hogwarts looked quite different in the twilight than in the day. When the light was still outside, the castle looked so cheerful and magnificient; in the dark it looked so forboding.  
"It looks strange- doesn't it?" Endoraa had obviously read my mind, which left me startled.  
"Where are we going?" I said as I realized we were simply walking around.  
"Somewhere more secluded."  
We finally reached a spot thick with trees that seemed to be secretive enough for Endoraa. She put her wand in a branch, giving the small area some illumination. I noticed in the night that she had a completely different look in her eyes than before; it was much like Lockhart's- primal. She undid her cloak and allowed it to fall onto the ground. I had no clue what to do, so I merely watched her.  
"It would help if you undressed too," Endoraa said in that bluntly honest way. "I don't intend on doing all the work by myself."  
I blushed, but nonetheless complied. I let my cloak fall to the ground and took off the rest of my clothes. I felt foolish and self-concious doing this, but I still followed Endoraa's order until I was completely naked.  
"Don't be so scared," She seemed to purr," don't cover up so."  
She pressed her lips upon mine again and suddenly my hands dropped down to my sides. I really didn't know what to do, so I let Endoraa show me. The things we did together made me feel so incredibly strange, I had never thought that a person could feel those things. We spent several hours in that small thicket, until we finally grew too tired to feel any desire. We quickly dressed and left the thicket at separate times, not even attempting to bid farewells.  
I got back at 3:30 in the morning, which meant that I couldn't go back to bed to wake comfortably for classes. I sat in the common room and finished working on my Potions, still so very tired. It was still very early once I had finished my homework, so I went to the showers. The castle was still so very dark and cold, which made the trek uncomfortable. I began to hear soft whisperings in the next corridor. I hid behind a suit of armor and prayed no one would find me.  
"You shouldn't let that twit affect you, Minerva," I heard one whisper.  
"Poppy, it's just... It made me feel so awful," I heard McGonagall whisper.  
"There is nothing wrong between us. You and I are in love, we are together."  
I tried to shift, since I was standing uncomfortably on my left leg. Unfortunately, I knocked into the suit of armor and a dull thud eminated from where I was standing. At first, it sounded as though the two had not noticed the sound I made, but then I began to hear footsteps coming ever closer to me. I was eventually face-to-face with Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey.  
"You!" Madame Pomfrey squealed as she held her wand with a firm grip.  
"I-I-I am so sory," I said as I shrinked back into the wall.  
"Spying on us were you?" She continued with such intensity. "I can't believe this!"  
"Poppy," McGonagall began in a soothing tone. "Let's keep in mind our tempers. It wouldn't do well to yell."  
"Minerva?! This girl has not only insulted our lifestyle, she has snooped around at us like we were circus freaks."  
"That wasn't my intention," I said in such a meek voice. "I just wanted to get a shower. I had just finished my homework and I couldn't go back to bed... so I decided to go to the baths."  
"Why were you doing homework so late into the night and then into the morning?" Madame Pomfrey said in such an incredibly accusatory voice.  
"Well..." I said, trying to find some sort of explanation for this. "I was up half the night anyways."  
"Why? I thought I saw some students walking around the grounds around midnight..."  
"Were you on the grounds, Margeurite?" McGonagall interrupted with a very calm voice.  
"Yes," I said in a voice that wasn't my own. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to break the rules!"  
"Why were you on the grounds, Margeurite?"  
"I was... meeting someone."  
"Who, Margeurite?"  
"Please, stop calling me that!" I snapped, surpised at my own audacity. "I'm sorry about that. I don't want to say who I was meeting..."  
"Why not, then? I would hate to think that you were hiding something."  
"I was meeting Endoraa, Ma'am."  
McGonagall gave me a knowing glance and ushered Madame Pomfrey to go away. I didn't even breathe until they went out of sight. I could not believe what had happened and I didn't even want to try and comprehend it. I simply walked into the baths and turned the shower onto its hottest setting. The water burned my opalescent skin, but it felt good. I looked down at my body and noticed several marks caused by Endoraa, they were scattered along me and there were several clustered on my collarbone. I wondered if McGonagall had similar marks on her body, whether Pomfrey had given her an assortment of these marks. As I was finishing my shower, I began to hear girls clammoring in to get washed up. I was glad that I would not have to deal with them.  
"Did you hear about Lockhart?" one of the chipper voices sounded.  
With that question I stopped dead in my tracks, hoping to hear some more of the girls' conversation.  
"He likes that Rita Skeeter girl," she continued with a voice that bespoke disgust. "I mean- who would ever want to even talk to her? She is such a snob, and not even that good-looking to be so stuck-up."  
I waited until they were inside of their stalls until I ran out of the bathroom. I finally stopped running at the fifth floor corridor, where I collapsed onto the ground and began crying. I was too distracted by my own emotions to even hear the person coming up from behind me.  
"Well... look what we have here," Lockhart said with a snide grin on his face. "Rita Skeeter crying."  
"Shove it, Lockhart," I said as I quickly tried to wipe away tears.  
"You know, I was out of the castle last night too. I was taking a walk not too far from a very interesting thicket. You see, I saw these two delicious girls going at it like dogs in heat. I am quite sure one of those girls was you."  
Despite the fact that I had tried to stop crying, Lockhart's statement made me cry even more. I wanted to punch him in the face and beg for mercy all at the same time, so my head was swimming with confusion.  
"I can see you don't want this particular information to go around," he continued with that awful grin," so I'll make you a deal. I want you to be mine... my little toy. Agreed?"  
My voice was stuck in my throat amongst the many obscenities I wanted to yell at him, but, after a few moments I finally agreed. Lockhart helped me to my feet and looked at me in the eyes.  
"That's a good girl," he whispered into my ear as he spanked my bottom.  
I felt completely disgusted with myself, having to make myself Lockhart's object. I had a deep loathing for him now, yet I had to respect his cunning. "So you're basically his sex object now?" Endoraa said in a way that made it seem as though she didn't believe me. "Yes," I said quietly," I have to meet him tonight after dinner. I'm so nervous that I'm sick to my stomach. Oh, Endoraa, what do I do?"  
"I have an idea," she said as she fished through her pockets and looked around in a manner that meant she had something to hide. "Here," she said as she grabbed a sugar cube out of her pocket. "Take this before you go to him- it will make you feel better."  
I took the sugar cube and examined it, thanking Endoraa for it.  
"What is it?" I finally asked.  
"It's a thing Xeno picked up in Hogsmeade from this guy named Mundungus Fletcher. It's a muggle drug called LSD. I've never taken it before, but Xeno says it's amazing."  
I nodded and quickly popped the cube into my mouth. At first, it felt as though the drug hadn't worked, but soon I began to feel strangely light. By the time I was walking to the seventh floor I was beginning to hallucinate. Strange visions popped into my head and began to cloud my thoughts. I saw Gilderoy standing near a unicorn tapestry and smiled at him. A door suddenly appeared in front of us and he led me in. Among the many different objects seemingly thrown in there, there was an unkempt bed that seemed decrepit. "You will do what I want," Lockhart sneared into my ear as he ran his arms around my waist.  
I nodded as I was pushed onto the bed. He took off all of his clothes and then began to undress me. Once I was naked, I could feel him penetrate me. I had expected pain, but instead, felt immense pleasure ripple throughout me. I decided that this was the best thing that I could ever do and so I allowed myself to be completely his. It was the most glorious thirty minutes of my life and I was sad to see it go. "You enjoyed that more than I expected," Gilderoy murmurred into my hair as we laid in the bed in tangles.  
"I was quite surprised as well," I whispered back as I twirled my fingers into his hair.  
"I would be lying if I said that I felt bad for making you do this. I am happy that I did it, even happier that you enjoyed it. You probably think that I am such an awful monster."  
"I thought you were awful earlier, but I took this medicine and I began to think about all the things Endoraa told me. And then, you touched me- I don't think I've ever felt something so wonderful. Maybe it was the drugs, but I hope it wasn't."  
We stayed in that odd position for quite some time until we felt that curfew was about to begin. As we moved off the bed, our muscles ached and joints were stiff. I watched Gilderoy work his clothes up along his body before I even tried to put on my own. Despite the closeness we had just exhibited, Gilderoy's kiss good-night was quite awkward.  
"So, how was it? I hope you are o-kay..." Endoraa said in a panicked tone.  
"It was wonderful. I didn't even know a person could feel that much... pleasure." The last word escaped from my mouth rather strangely. I had never thought of feeling pleasure before this year, and now this word, which I had never used before, became an integral part of my vocabulary.  
Endoraa sighed in relief and gave a wry smile in my direction. After briefly conversing about the night before, we each went back to our breakfasts. Even though every single muscle in my body ached (especially my thighs), I still felt that glorious after-glow. Suddenly, I felt strong arms around my middle section. The arms had that posessive undertone to them which made me feel so utterly womanly. "Rita," The voice whispered into my ear; hot breath latching to my skin.  
I didn't bother to verbally respond to him, merely sliding against him to make us get closer. The arms were around me for quite some time, until they abruptly let go. I felt naked without the arms around me and so disappointed that the embrace had not lasted longer. I watched as Gilderoy walked away, though strutting would probably be a more apt expression. Then I noticed that the whole room was staring at me, some incredulous, others in disbelief.  
"Holy shit!" Xeno exclaimed as he sat down next to me. "Jesus, Rita, you've caused a sensation."  
"It wasn't my intent," I said quietly, still unnerved by the stares.  
"You know, I got some new stuff... from Mundungus. I though we could go out to the forest and try it out."  
Myself and Endoraa nodded in agreement as we both headed off to class. Secretly, I could not wait until it was time to go to the forest. I had hoped that when I took the drug I would feel that same immense pleasure I had felt earlier. Classes passed so slowly that I could scarcely believe that time was moving at all. I was excited when Transfiguration was over, meaning that it was now time to go to the forest. As I passed through I various halls, my heart began to race and my fingers were laced with sweat. I could not believe that I was so excited- I felt as though I might burst if I did not get there fast enough. I was almost out the door when I saw Gilderoy coming up to me.  
"Rita," he said in that posessive tone," come with me to the room."  
"No," I said firmly. "You come with me."  
Gilderoy was taken aback by my bravado, but still followed me into the forest. He never once questioned where we were going, merely trying to keep up with me. By the time we were almost to the forest, I was frantic. I felt as though I couldn't breathe until I had that sugar cube in my hand. We finally reached the thicket and I was relieved. Xeno and Endoraa were rather shocked to see Gilderoy there, but welcomed him into our group. Xeno handed me my cube and one to Gilderoy; the second it slid onto my tongue I began to feel complete. The hallucinations were more solid this time, making the trip even better. I don't remember how it began, but slowly the four of us began feeling each other through the confines of our robes. Then, once that became too much distance, clothing was shed. Then we began to feel each other again, rubbing, licking, and biting. Even still, the distance was too much for any of us to bear. Slowly we began to join, and that is when I felt it again. Wild and frenzied, yet soft and soothing. It was the best thing I had ever felt; it was like champagne bubbles in my bloodstream. At the climax, the bubbles seemed to swell and make my veins feel as though they were about to pop. We were there for God knows how long, just stroking each other. At last, near dark, the bubbles finally popped and we all came back to Earth. I heard Gilderoy complain about missing class, but he still had a broad smile on his face. Xeno and Endoraa were helping each other get dressed, and I was still sitting on the ground watching them.  
If it had not been for Gilderoy taking my arm and shaking it, I probably would have stayed there forever. I hated to walk back to the castle, for it seemed so trivial compared to everything out here. It even seemed less magical than what I had just experienced. Before entering the doors, we all promised to meet there again the next day.  
"Well..." a quiet voice from the corridor slithered into our ears. "You four have been out there an awfully long time..."  
It was Professor McGonagall. Instead of her normally kind expression, her lips were drawn into a tight line that made her look decades older. She looked down upon each of us and set her steely gaze into our skins. Once she had finished staring us down, she turned on her heels and walked away. "Don't move," Gilderoy told us in a voice that trembled," she isn't done with us yet."  
Though I wished he was wrong, I knew deep in my heart that Gilderoy was right. After a few moments, McGonagall came back with a strange look upon her face; she looked as though she were in between anger and laughing.  
"I had to go back to my office to calm myself down," she said in a prim voice that didn't even remotely match her face. "I remember what it is like to be young- to want to experiment with things. I am not going to attack your personal proclivities, but, I will tell you that it should not interfere with your school-work. Therefore, as punishment, five points will be taken from each of your houses, ten for Ravenclaw."  
She turned around again and walked away. Once she was out of sight we all broke into fierce laughter at having been spared. With our laughter, the bubbles seemed to come back, though not nearly as strong as before. We said our good-byes and slowly walked back to our dormitory.  
"Wild night wasn't it?" Xeno said as we walked.  
"Yes," I said slowly," it was."  
"I sure am glad tomorrow is Saturday, we'll be free to do what we want."  
I nodded, not having the energy to talk anymore. I crawled into my bed and slowly lulled myself into a deep sleep. It was almost noon before I awoke the nxt day. The only reason I even got up then was because my stomach was unbearably empty. I got ready as quickly as I could and ran down to the Great Hall.  
Xeno, Endoraa, and Lockhart were all sitting together; I quickly joined them. Endoraa had her hair up in a way that reminded me of a medieval princess, and her eyes were even bigger than ever. Xeno was wearing a fabric the exact color of a daffodil, which made him look even more cheerful than usual. Lockhart was wearing pastel colors that made his eyes gleam in a way I could have never imagined.  
"We're going out after we finish lunch," Gilderoy whispered into my ear. "I would prefer to have you all to myself this time."  
I gave a brief nod and allowed him to put his arms around me. Even though I enjoyed his presence, I felt rather empty inside. I didn't feel the same amazing feelings I had when I was on the drugs- everything around me was so sedated. 


	2. Chapter 2

Life at Hogwarts in the 1960s:

The walk down was unbearable for me, my hands were shaking and my eyes seemed to loll around in my head. I had to conjure all the strength I had not to break down right there and beg for the magical elixir. I finally saw the thicket and my spirits lifted; it would almost be time to go away into the bubbles.  
"Are you o-kay, Rita," Endoraa whispered into my ears," you look rather manic."  
"I'm fine," I lied," just didn't get a good night's sleep."  
Endoraa seemed skeptical of my answer, but said nothing else. I sat down next to Gilderoy and slipped the heavenly sugar cube into my mouth. It was several momments until the bubbles came trickling through my bloodstream. I was starting to feel wonderful and I laid on my back to watch the sky. It was all so beautiful that I think I began to cry.  
"Rita!" I heard a strangled voice call out to me. "Rita, help!"  
I looked over at Gilderoy and saw his face; a sheer look of terror etched in every inch of the normally gorgeous visage. He looked so helpless as he hid against the tree, tears soaking his face. I had no clue what to do, so I just sat there and watched him. I had never seen someone so utterly terrified and it made all the bubbles burst immediately.  
"Jesus, Rita," I heard Xeno scream," why aren't you helping him?!"  
I acted as though I hadn't heard him and continued to watch Gilderoy. It was like I couldn't turn my eyes away, no matter ho hard I tried. I know that Xeno was still screaming at me and Endoraa was crying. I watched him, and, in truth, that was all I could do.  
"Stupefy!" Xeno finally screamed. "Why didn't you do anything, Rita?" Endoraa began with a certain unnervement in her voice. "It seems you would want to help a friend. You were very selfish."  
I looked at Endoraa for the longest time, watching the twitch of her right eye go rather manic. She looked right back at me and waited for a reply. Her stares made me angry, angry beyond all reason.  
I pulled out my wand and began yelling, "Who are you to judge me? I am not responsible for him. Stay away! Stay away! Furnunculus!"  
I heard Endoraa scream and I ran away. I wasn't sure where I was going, only sure that I was running as fast as I could. I began to sob roughly as I ran, making it impossible to breathe. At that momment I wished for nothing more than to die right there. I was ashamed of myself and so utterly depressed that I can't truly explain it. I hoped that since I couldn't breathe I would eventually turn blue and fall over. That I would never wake up and just live forever in the bubbles. I just kept running until I hit Hogsmeade. When I got there I was suddenly scared. I saw all of these witches and wizards looking at me as if I were a deranged crminal. I tried to wipe the tears off my face and catch my breath, so I didn't look so psychotic.  
"Psst. Hey, kid," a graveley voice called from behind. I turned to meet this voice and saw what looked like a homeless person. He had on a huge overcoat that was stuffed full of something. He had long, matted hair that covered his eyes like a sheepdog. I felt dirty just looking at him, but I still ventured closer.  
"I know what you want," he said as he pulled sugar cubes from a pocket. "It'll cost you a pretty penny, though."  
I could feel that urge take up throughout me- hands shaking, eyes rolling, heart racing. I wanted what was in his hands more than anything. And, yet, I was immensely saddened by this want, since I knew I had no money with me.  
"I don't have any money, sir-" He stuffed the sugar cubes back into his pocket.  
"-Oh Please! Please, I'll do anything for it. There must be something..."  
He looked at me inquiringly for a momment and said, "I think there is something that you could do for me."  
He grabbed my wrist tightly and lead me into the Hog's Head Inn, where he rented a room from a grizzled old man. I was almost dragged up the stairs into a room that was just as filthy as he was. I was pushed onto the bed and my skirt was forced up to my stomach. I could feel calloused hands pressed into my, and chapped lips kissing. "I believe I should at least introduce myself," he breathed into my ear, rancid breath filling my nostrils. "I am Mundungus Fletcher. And, you?"  
"Rita..." I sobbed as I tried to picture the bubbles floating through me.  
It was the worst experience of my life, and, even now, I cannot even think about it without crying. I was left there with several cubes of the drug as Mundungus left me. I cried for several hours as I lay amongst the blood-stained sheets. Everything hurt too much for me to move. Finally, close to nightfall, I got out of the bed and put a laced sugar cube in my mouth. The taste was much more bittersweet now, but still everything I wanted. I went into the adjoining bathroom and cleaned myself off a bit. I watched my blood trickle into the sink in pink rivulets, which made me cringe. After I finished cleaning, I threw up in the toilet. There was no bubbles this time, just lead sinking through my bloodstream.  
I sneaked back into the castle and went straight to bed. When my head hit the pillow I fell asleep. I had nightmares that night, the worst I could have ever thought off. There was Mundungus there, taking me over and over again even though I screamed to be let go; there was Endoraa and her stare that made me want to vomit; and then there was Lockhart, who watched this whole scene with that terrified look in his face. I know I was crying in my sleep and I woke up to a drenched pillow.  
I sat down at the table for breakfast next to no one. I saw Xeno and Endoraa silently whispering to each other, each looking very subdued. I did not see Gilderoy that morning, he was still in the hospital wing. No one bothered to look at me. I felt as though I shouldn't be in the room- I was tainted, unholy. I almost ran out the moment I had finished breakfast. I went to the Room where Gilderoy and I had spent our evening together. I sat on the bed and stroked the sheets reverently with my fingers. I wished that Gilderoy were here to hold me in that certain way that told me he was all I had to worry about. Once it was time for class, I left the bed. I barely paid attention in class, choosing rather to think about that bed. Unfortunately, the bed I so adored would often turn into the one on which everything was taken from me. I would shake when it happened and concentrated harder on Gilderoy's bed. Yet, it would always go back to that horrid object.  
I don't even know how I made it through the day, but somehow I did. I simply went through the motions and tried not to breakdown. Endoraa and Xeno only looked at me with a kind of worry in their eyes. They probably knew about Mundungus. 


	3. Chapter 3

Life at Hogwarts in the 1960s:

I was sitting on my bed later in the evening with the bag full of drugs that I still had. I held the bag in my hands as if it were something so delicate the slightest breath would break it. I don't remember how long I sat there just holding the bag, but I knew it was well into dark before I moved. I grabbed a piece of parchment off of my nightstand and my favorite quill, which had a green feather. I had decided something very drastic while I was sitting on the bed- I was going to kill myself. I knew that what I had would kill me easily; I could just float off into the bubbles forever.  
"To Whom it May Concern,  
I, Marguerite Annette Skeeter, have decided to end my life this night. I am far too ashamed of who I have become to continue living. You will find my body near the oak tree that is next to the lake. The one person I want to apologize to is Gilderoy; I should have been so much better to you.  
Sincerely,  
Rita."  
I finished the letter and carefully set it on the bed. I put my cloak on, with pockets full of the drug, and headed to the lake. The air outside even seemed to be dying; it was stagnant and hard to breathe in. I then thought about my last breaths. Would it hurt to die? Where would I go once I was dead? These last two questions seemed to give me second-thoughts, but I remembered Gilderoy and I kept walking.  
I reached the tree and I sat down on the cold ground. It was quite a beautiful night and I was glad that it would be the last thing I saw. With this comfort, I began to slip each sugar cube in my mouth- one after the other. When the last one dissolved on my tongue, I felt so strange. The bubbles were back in my blood, but there seemed to be so many of them that it seemed there was no blood anymore. My eyes started to flutter and I fell back onto the ground. I went into the strangest sleep I had ever had- not really dreaming of people, just amorphous shapes.  
"Oh, God!" A voice that seemed thousands of miles away screamed. "Someone help! Please! Rita! Rita!"  
I was somewhat roused from my sleep as possessive arms flung around me and began carrying me. My head was rested against a strong shoulder and I could hear the strained breathing in his chest.  
"Rita, please don't die. Please, Rita... Please, Rita."  
The voice grew softer with each syllable until the person was finally breathing these words into my hair. I felt bad that I couldn't respond to this person, but I was able to swing my left arm around his neck.  
I opened my eyes slightly and noticed that it was still very dark outside and that the person who was carrying me was Gilderoy.  
"Gilderoy," I said in an incredibly weak voice. "Gilderoy, I'm so sorry."  
"Shh... Rita. Don't talk, just hold on."  
I followed Gilderoy's wishes and I stayed awake on the way up to the hospital wing. Gilderoy placed me ever so gently upon one of the mattresses and banged upon Madame Pomfrey's door until she finally came out.  
"What do you want?!" Madame Pomfrey nearly screamed as she tried to straighten out her bathrobe.  
"Rita, she's dying!" Gilderoy screamed right back.  
I could hear the clacking of shoes as they ran towards me. Madame Pomfrey began to do everything she could to stop my progression into death.  
"Where did you find her?" She asked in an incredibly urgent tone.  
"Outside, near the lake. I know she took some Muggle drugs; she was trying to kill herself."  
"Dear, God..."  
I could feel the warmth from her spell-work graze over me. I was beginning to feel strangely aware of everything, as though I were regaining cognition. After a few minutes of her spell-work she finally stopped and began to sit me up.  
"I'm going to make a calming draught- watch her," she whispered to Gilderoy.  
After she left the room, Gilderoy stared at me. "What the hell were you thinking, Rita? How could you do something so dumb? What if you had actually died?"  
"I'm sorry, Gilderoy," I said in a meek voice. "So much has happened since that night and I am just so ashamed of what I have done."  
So, I sat there and told him everything while Pomfrey was off making potions. He didn't even blink while I was talking, he seemed shocked and his face had a green tinge.  
I finished and I laid back against a sweat-soaked pillow. Gilderoy was still in a state of shock that made his face look twisted.  
"Rita..." he said as he gently began to stroke my cheek. "I'm going to protect you, Rita- don't worry. I'm here now. I'll take care of you."  
Though I normally would have found these mutterings trifled, I felt immensely comforted by his words. I leaned forward and put my arms around his neck and began to cry. He put his arms around my waist and help me as tight as he could without hurting me. The possessiveness in his touch was gone- replaced by a sympathetic warmth.  
Madame Pomfrey walked back in and gave me a sweet tonic that instantly made me feel warm all over. I fell back onto the pillow and continued to cry. It was then that Gilderoy argued with Pomfrey over staying with me.  
"I am her friend," he screamed. "I need to be here. I lover her!"  
At the last phrase Madame Pomfrey nodded and went back to her room. Gilderoy laid down next to me on the bed and placed his arms around me. He trailed kisses up and down my neck while he breathed sweet assurances into my skin.  
It was morning before either of us truly began to talk to each other.  
"You know I meant what I said last night?" Gilderoy said with a voice much unlike his own.  
"You don't love me Gilderoy..." I retorted back, though I secretly wished what he said had been true.  
"Yes, I do. Rita, you are dumb, self-centered, and most of the times I can barely tolerate you- the worst part of all of this is that I can't stop thinking about you. Rita, I love you."  
When he spoke the last sentence, he flipped me around so that he was looking into my eyes when he said it. I could feel every single hair on my body stand on end and my heart bursting with bubbles I had never imagined before. "Gilderoy!" I squeaked as I leapt into his arms. I held onto him for dear life for the next few momments, trying to make sure that this was really happening.

So, there you have it- life at Hogwarts in the 1960s. It was a time when all of us were tried to the limits. I suppose you'll wonder what happened to everyone. Well, Gilderoy and I dated up until we were twenty-five; we were actually married for a short time, but we decided to end it once our careers shot off. Of course, Gilderoy is now a world famous wizard with many books that are filled with his trademark bullshit.  
Xeno and Endoraa were married, which is to be expected. I hear that they are still the wild spirits they were in school. I haven't spoken to them since I was 18, but I still hold a soft spot for those two in my heart. I hear they have a daughter now, who's a first year at Hogwarts.  
Myself, well, I'm pretty sure you all have a good idea of who I am.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Rita Skeeter finished the manuscript and looked at it lovingly. She touched the parchment reverently, as though it were a sacred text. It felt so familiar under her fingers. Once she finished this adoration, she grabbed the parchment and threw it into the fire. It had been a rough writing session and she decided that it was time to go get a drink. So, she put on a green cloak and went to Diagon Alley. On her way to the bar she passed by Flourish and Blotts where Lockhart was signing books. Lockhart was standing outside, strutting like a peacock, when their eyes met. The street was suddenly filled with sheer electricity. It was then Rita who ended the glance when her feelings were beginning to get the better of her. Once they stopped looking at each other, the electricity screeched to a halt.  
She entered the bar and sat down at a stool that would afford her good listening. "What'll it be miss?" a tired, old bar-keep grumbled.  
"A martini, please," she said as she watched a couple of witches whispering frantically to each other.  
As Rita drank her martini, she thought back to her life at Hogwarts. It had been a very different place back then, like a world she had only dreamed about. 


End file.
